Vive les macaronis!
by polokomonobovo
Summary: Quand Éric vient d'apprendre que Godric va mourrir.MA 1ère FIC !HIHI!:


Éric se tenait là, affrontant fièrement son destin redoutable. Il était debout, défiant Godric dans toute sa grandeur. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps et il le savait. La suite qui n'avait qu'une seule issue et malgré tout, malgré l'angoisse et la peur, Éric restait de marbre. Il observa l'être qu'il adorait, apprécia ses traits. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il sut que c'était sans espoir. Sans parvenir à contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitaient, il chuchota doucement:

-Pourquoi?

Et il ne répondit pas. Godric souriait paisiblement, son visage juvénile empreint de sagesse dirigé vers Éric. Les mots ne valaient rien dans ce genre de situation. Son regard empreint de mélancolie disait tout. Son heure était venue, il se faisait vieux. Voila les excuses qu'Éric y lut. Il y vit l'abandon de la vie, il y vit de la lassitude et de l'amour à la fois.

-Godric, ne suis-je pas une raison pour rester? Une raison pour continuer?

Sa voix était brisée, il savait ses efforts en vain. Les larmes de sang montaient à ses yeux rougis et il crispa les points, contrôlant ses émotions comme à l'habitude. Tant de questions se bousculaient en lui, tant de haine aussi. Une haine égoïste, purement humaine et tellement plus envahissante. Il haïssait Godric parce qu'il l'abandonnait. Il le méprisait pour son calme. Éric aurait tant voulu le voir pleurer, s'excuser et hésiter. Mais il n'en était rien. Son maître le fixait, debout au milieu de la pièce quand Éric lui-même s'effondra. Recroquevillé aux pieds de Godric, son visage crispé soudainement envahis de larmes. Toute son attitude hautaine, son armure de mépris venait de s'effondrer.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Soufflait-t-il rauquement.

Il y avait tellement d'amour qui se dégageais de lui que Godric déglutit, soudainement incapable de dire concrètement que c'était la fin, même si les deux le savait parfaitement. Le dire en mots lui semblait horrible. Ça aurait torturé l'être agonisant qui lui enserrait les jambes avec désespoir. L'adolescent enfonça sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amour. Ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier leur douceur. Il glissa le long de sa mâchoire afin de s'emparer délicatement de son menton, et d'affronter ses yeux. Le sang coulait sur sa chemise blanche au conte-goutte.

-Éric.

Sa voix était pleine de confiance, et elle semblait rayonner. Il prit sa main froide dans la sienne, sa main tellement grande et l'attira vers le haut. Il l'oubliga à se relever, ne supportant pas de le voir si misérable. Éric le dépassait maintenant d'une tête mais semblait toujours être le plus vulnérable des deux. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes pourpres, ses traits se durcissaient. Il était si rare pour Godric de voir son ami dans cet état qu'il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien il semblait vivant ainsi, malgré le sang.

-Éric arrête. Tu dois comprendre. Nous serons toujours ensemble. Je serais toujours tiens. Tu le sais.

Sur ce, il frôla son visage du bout des doigts, alors que lui empoignait sa chemise sans même sans rendre conte. L'amour entre les deux vampires n'avait pas de mots pouvant la décrire. Ils savaient et c'était suffisant. Depuis une éternité, le seul fait de savoir que l'autre était leur avait apporté un courage sans limite. Ils étaient tout. Frères, parents, fils, amis, amants. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres roses. Il les contempla avant de s'en emparer, se hissant ainsi sur la pointe de ses orteils pour les atteindre. Tout ce que Godric faisait était empreint de confiance et de grâce, mais son baiser était douloureux; un baiser d'adieu. Éric tressaillit de surprise et de plaisir mais le repoussa mollement. Il était si las de son incapacité. Il ne pouvait pas le convaincre et ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Depuis des siècles, ses sentiments n'avaient jamais étés aussi violents.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Le blond gémissait presque tant sa peine était intense. L'autre souriait, encore. Il s'approcha d'Éric, et pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il ne sut quoi dire. Le vampire resta coi, immobile, les confessions de son ami le clouant soudainemenr sur place. Il l'embrassa encore. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, posant ses mains contre son dos musclé, goutant son sang et sa salive comme si c'était de l'or liquide. Éric ne cessa pas de pleurer. Il prit part au baiser parce qu'il savait que ce serait leur dernier. Des années passées ensemble, un amour véritable n'était pas suffisant pour sauver l'être qu'il adorait. Le blond sentait son coeur sur le point d'exploser. Gordic se mit fin au baiser, puis à l'étreinte. Il recula. Sa main lacha celle d'Éric et lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, ce fut son regard disparut.

Éric était totallement seul.


End file.
